Ticklemon
by Theticklemonster51
Summary: In a world where strange creatures know as ticklemon run wild, a boy named Ash Ketchum explores it, hoping to become the best ticklemon trainer there ever was. With his companion, ticklechu, the 2 explore this mysterious world. Read this story to see what adventures they will have.
1. The journey begins

There once was a boy named Ash Ketchum. He lived in a place called Pallet Town. He used to live with his mom and dad, but one day, his father went missing. One night, as he was about to go to bed, he heard his mom crying downstairs. He went down to investigate. "Mom, what's wrong?" "Nothing Ash, I'm crying tears of joy. it's just...tomorrow is your 10th birthday, and that means you'll become an official ticklemon trainer. Just like your dad was before he disappeared." "Umm... what's a ticklemon?" "You don't know what ticklemon are? Well, here let me show you!" She turned on the TV, and it showed a man named professor oak. He explained that ticklemon were strange creatures that had special abilities. Some people have them as pets, most people have them in tickle fights with other ticklemon. They do have a tendency to tickle people however. He then said that anyone the age of 10 could become an official ticklemon trainer. Ash got excited. He lived in a place where there were no animals. With the exception of some birds flying around every other day. "Wow! That sounds incredible! I can't wait till tomorrow!" He ran upstairs to his room, faster than his mom had ever seen him run. She was proud of Ash. And Ash was excited for the next day. He went straight to bed.

(The next morning)

Ash woke up, and ran straight to the place where professor oak studied ticklemon. He didn't want to waste any time at all. He didn't even get changed! When he got there, he saw a boy with a strange blue and white ball in his hand. "Well we'll well, what have we got here?" "I'm Ash Ketchum. Today's my 10th birthday, and I'm going to become a ticklemon trainer!" "Well, I'm Gary oak, and i'm becoming a ticklemon trainer too. But you're too late! My grandpa already gave me the last ticklemon! Better luck next year!" Gary stuck his tongue out at Ash, as if he was a toddler. "Okay that's enough Gary." A man walked out of the lab. It was professor oak himself. "This boy just got here, and you're making fun of him? Quite rude. Now run along. I need to talk to this young fellow." Gary walked away. Ash shook his hand, and introduced himself. "I'm so excited to become a ticklemon trainer Mr. Oak!" "I can tell. You look like you ran straight from your bed to here." The 2 chuckled at the joke, and walked in. "Gary told me there's no more ticklemon. Is that true? Do I have to wait until I'm 11 to become a ticklemon trainer now?" "No. Your mom called me last night. She told me to save a ticklemon just for you. This one is quite special." He picked up a ball that looked just like the one Gary was holding. He pressed a button on it, and it opened. After some electricity flying around the place, a small, mouse-like, cyan creature with a furry tail came out. It looked at Ash. "It's name is Ticklechu. It's an electric type ticklemon. It's also very rare. I found this one lost in the forest." Ash was very happy. "Awwww! It's adorable!" He said hugging the Ticklechu. "Tic-ticklechu!" The Ticklechu used its arms to tickle Ash's armpits. "Eek!" Ash dropped to the floor from the surprise tickle attack. "Hahahaha! Tihihihicklechu, stop! That tihihickles!" Ticklechu didn't listen. "It's okay Ash. Ticklechu is just bonding with you. It's wanting to become your friend. Just let it tickle you, and it will be your friend for a long time." "Ohohohokahahay." Ash let Ticklechu tickle him for 5 minutes before it let go. Ash was given a bunch of ticklemon containers, a device called the tickledext, and a medalium for keeping badges. He walked back home, where his mom had already packed him some things. She packed him food for 3 weeks, sunscreen, and a tent. "I'm so happy for you Ash. You're going to be a great ticklemon trainer. I can feel it!" She started crying. "Mom, please don't cry. It's kinda embarrassing me." Ticklechu laughed at him. "It's not funny! How about I give you something to REALLY laugh at?" He started to tickle Ticklechu's belly. Ticklechu laughed and squirmed a little. "You like that?" Ticklechu shook his head. "That's what I thought." Ash stopped, and got dressed. Be put on a lime green shirt, long jeans, a red and black jacket, tennis shoes, and a baseball cap. He grabbed the stuff his mom packed him, and said his final goodbyes. "I promise to call you whenever I can mom." He walked out of the house. "Goodbye mom! I promise to be the best ticklemon trainer ever!" "I know you will Ash! I can feel it in my gut." Ash walked off, only looking back once or twice. Ticklechu followed him.

After Ash could no longer see pallet town, his legs started to hurt. He sat down on a nearby rock. He took off his jacket, and began to relax. "This is the start of a great journey Ticklechu. I know we'll be great friends." "Ticklechu! Tic tic tic!" After about a minute, a bird flew onto Ash's lap. It looked at him for a moment, then started pecking at his stomach. It didn't hurt, it kinda tickled. Ash coudn't help but giggle. "Hihihi. Hey cut that out!" The bird refused to stop. Ash was curious as to what ticklemon this was. He knew it was no ordinary bird. He grabbed out his tickledext that professor oak gave him. He opened it, and it began scanning the bird. ''speatickle. A flying type ticklemon. This ticklemon is very common in forests. They can be friendly to humans if they show themselves not to be a threat. If speatickle likes the person, they may consider becoming friends with them. It decides if it likes it or not by pecking at their stomach." Ash found all that interesting. He started to pet the little speatickle. "I guess we can behehe friends." The speatickle enjoyed getting pet. Ticklechu didn't like speatickle. He used his electricity to give speatickle a ticklish electric shock. Speatickle dropped to the ground. "Hey! What was that for Ticklechu? He was nice!" Speatickle looked at Ticklechu for a moment, before giving a big call into the sky. Then, a flock of speatickle flew out of a tree. Ash saw this, and began to freak out. "With that many speatickle, we just might end up laughing to death! Let's get out of here!" Ash and Ticklechu ran away from the flock as fast as they could. Eventually, Ash tripped. The flock of speatickle flew onto him, and started pecking at his stomach and neck. "Hahahahahahaha! Stahahahahap thahahahahat! I'm too tihihihicklish!" Ticklechu zapped them all. The speatickle dropped for a moment, giving Ash the opportunity to run away. The 2 ran for a while, eventually tripping, and falling off a ledge. They fell on some rocks along the way, getting scratched and bruised on their arms and legs. The speatickle flew right past them, as if they didn't notice them. The 2 looked at each other. "Ticklechu...thanks for zapping all those speatickle." Ash said, hurt. Ticklechu smiled at him. Ash smiled back. The 2 chuckled, then passed out.


	2. Meeting a friend

When Ash finally woke up, the first thing he saw was a bright light. It kinda hurt his eyes. He looked around. He was in a small room, mostly white. He was lying down on a hospital bed. "What happened? Where am I?" He said in pain. He was covered in bumps and bruises from the fall. Ticklechu was nowhere to be seen. Then, a pink, egg shaped creature walked in. Ash was a little confused and worried. "Clefeather cle." The creature had a pocket, like a kangaroo. It had 4, different colored feathers in it. It grabbed the green one. "Oh no. Please don't tickle me." The creature ignored Ash and tickled a scratch on his arm. But it didn't tickle him. The feather felt nice on his scratch. Eventually the scratch went away. "Hey... it's gone! You made it go away." The creature nodded. It then did the rest of his injuries. Soon, Ash was all better. "Thank you! What ticklemon are you?" He grabbed out his tickledext, and scanned the ticklemon. "Clefeather. A normal type ticklemon. This ticklemon is very friendly to humans. It has 4 feathers in it's pocket for different reasons. The green feather heals people. The red feather warms people up. The blue feather cools people down. The yellow feather is a regular feather, and is used to tickle." "Oh. That's nice to hear!" Just then, a nurse walked in the room. "Oh hello! I'm nurse joy. Who are you?" "I'm Ash Ketchum! I became a ticklemon trainer today!" "Good for you! Allow me to explain why you're here. A hiker found you, and a Ticklechu lying near a river unconscious. He brought you both here as soon as he could." "That was nice of him." "Your Ticklechu is being healed right now. He should be fine in a few minutes." Ash walked out, and decided to sit down and wait for Ticklechu to be healed.

After a few minutes, a young girl, about the same age as Ash, walked in. She had a small shirt, that exposed her belly, short shorts, and sandles. She had orange hair, and eyes as blue as the ocean. She sat down next to Ash. "Oh hello! My name is Misty! I became a ticklemon trainer 2 months ago. Not to brag or anything." "I'm Ash! I actually became a ticklemon trainer today! My father was a trainer too, before the disappeared." "Oh! What ticklemon did you get? Gigglesaur? Squirtickle? Charlaughter?" "No. They were all out of them. But my mom called professor oak, and told him to save a ticklemon for me. It was a Ticklechu!" "Oh! That's pretty lucky of you!" The 2 decided to chat with one another for a while. Misty explained that she loved water type ticklemon. She lived near a beach, where she would play everyday. She usually got tickled by ticklemon that lived in the ocean. She loved it when she saw a new ticklemon she's never seen before. "One time, I met a ticklecool, that tickled me so thoroughly, my bladder gave way. It somehow even knew all my most ticklish spots. I have that ticklecool on me right now! Although...i'm pretty sure it should have evolved into a ticklecruel by now." The 2 were happy with each other. They knew that they could be great friends.

At that moment, a small ball dropped through the roof. Smoke came out of it. Everyone was coughing. Ash and Misty were lost in the smoke. Eventually, Misty felt something wrap tightly around her. "Hey; what's that? Who's there?" Then, she felt something begin to lick her feet gently. "Hey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAT!" Ash heard Misty's laughter. "Misty? Where are you?" Then, Ash felt something latch onto his stomach. It began blowing raspberries on him. "Hahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoho!" After about a minute, the smoke cleared out. Ash found out he was being tickled by a strange purple meteor or something. "Laffing!" And Misty was being tickled by a purple snake. "Tickins!" The 2 tried to call for help, but they were unable to, due to them laughing so much. Then, 2 figures walked in. "That's enough boys!" The ticklemon let Ash and Misty go. "Who are you 2?" There was a pink haired woman with a strange looking hair style, and a blue haired man with short hair. "We are part of a team of robbers know as 'team rocket.' we've been working on a special introduction for our team. Would you like to hear it?" Ash and Misty shook their heads. "Hmm.. respectable. I guess it could use some more work." They both threw a ball at them. Suddenly, rope sprung out, and tied itself to the roof. The it tied up Ash and Misty's arms together over their heads. "We heard that there's a very rare ticklemon somewhere in this town." "You wouldn't happen to have it, would you?" "No! I don't know what you're talking about!" "Me neither!" The team rocket members looked at each other. "Shall we send in our expert interogater James?" "I believe so Jessie." James threw a ticklemon container, and a small cat, with a golden charm on its head came out of it. "Ticklowth!" Jessie lifted up ticklowth, and he began tickling Ash and Misty's armpits. "Just say whenever you're ready to tell us the truth." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAP!" they both cried."not until you tell us where this rare ticklemon is!"

Ticklowth continued to tickle the 2 for 5 minutes straight. "Ok, now you're just being stubborn! Talk already! We need this rare ticklemon now!" Then, out of nowhere, Jessie, James, and ticklowth were shocked by ticklish electricity. They all fell down laughing uncontrollably. It was Ticklechu. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE'S THE RAHAHAHAHARE TICKLEMON!" "GYAHAHA! GET IT!" team rocket tried to get Ticklechu, but they couldn't stop laughing so hard. Laffing and tickins tried to help, but Ticklechu got them too. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! YOHOHOHOHOU WIHIHIHIN! JUHUHUHUHST STAHAHAHAHAP!" Ticklechu shook his head. He blasted one final bolt of ticklish electricity, and blasted team rocket into the sky. Then he untied Ash and Misty. "Thanks Ticklechu! I thought they were going to tickle us for a LONG time!" "Tickle tickle chu chu!" Ticklechu swayed his tail across Misty's bare feet. "Gah! Don't do that!" Ticklechu giggled. "Hey Misty, why don't you join us on our adventure? We could really use someone like you on our team." "Sure! I'm be happy to help!" The 2 found a place to stay for the night, and became great friends. But Ash began to wonder, 'where's my dad gone? Why is Ticklechu so rare? Will we ever see team rocket again?' he let these thoughts sink in. Who knows what journeys our team might have now?


	3. Stop bugging me!

Ash and Misty woke up the next morning. Ash was still new to the whole ticklemon trainer thing. He asked Misty what it's all about. "Well basically, there's a huge championship game. The winner of the championship gets the title of 'the ticklemon trainer of the year!' but in order to get there, you'll need to be in the actual region. And you can't get there without 8 gym badges. You get those by battling gym leaders. There's one in graphine city. It's just past the forest from here." Ash nodded. "8 gym badges huh? That sounds like it's going to be hard." Misty agreed with him. There's one gym leader who has NEVER lost once! I feel like that one will need to be saved for last." Ticklechu woke up. He decided to say hi to them, by giving them a little tickle. He quietly snuck up on Ash and Misty, the shocked them with ticklish electricity. They both jumped in surprise. Ticklechu laughed at them. "Grrr! That Ticklechu of yours is definitely a trickster." Ash felt a little embarrassed. "It's not my fault that he's a tickling electric mouse. but then again, i'm pretty sure that most ticklemon are like that." "Yeah. I guess you're not wrong." Ticklechu shocked them again, but only for a split second. Ash and Misty looked at Ticklechu. "Tic...klechu?" Ash and Misty grinned devilishly, and wiggled their fingers. Then Ash tickled Ticklechu's belly, and Misty tickled his tiny little feet. Ticklechu couldn't stop laughing. They both tickled him for a least 3 minutes. Then they let Ticklechu breath. They nodded at each other, knowing that Ticklechu got what he deserved.

The 3 set out into the woods. Ash was hoping to see if there were any ticklemon in the area. He wanted to catch his very first one. "Oh boy! I sure hope I can see a new ticklemon. It could be my first one to capture!" "That would be nice Ash. Maybe we'll see one on the way to graphine city. There's a lot of rock type ticklemon there." Ash found that interesting. They eventually came across a fork in the path. They both were unsure of which way to go. Ash suggested that they go left. Misty said that they should go right. "But going left has always been the best way to go! That's what my dad said!" "But MY dad always had a Motto: right is always right!" The 2 began to argue with each other. Eventually, Ticklechu cut them off by shocking them. He wanted decided that they should go their separate ways. Misty would go right, and Ash would go left. "That's actually a smart decision Ticklechu! If we find a dead end though, we'll walk back here ok?" "It's a deal Misty!" The 2 shook hands, and went their separate ways. Ticklechu followed Misty. This was because he wanted to give Ash a little time on his own. And he kinda thought Misty was cute. Misty didn't mind it.

After a few minutes of walking, Ash ended up getting lost. "Oh no. I guess I went the wrong way. I have to go back." Before Ash could walk back though, he heard a rustling noise. "Huh? Is someone there?" Ash followed the noise. He soon came to a bush. He looked in the Bush's leaves to find out what the noise was. "Hello? Are you there?" Then, out of nowhere, some kind of sticky string was blasted at him. "Ahh! Hey!" The string wrapped around Ash, tying him up completely. Eventually all that wasn't tied up was his head and feet. He fell to the ground, unable to escape the sticky string. "Nnggh! Let me go!" Then, Ash looked down at his feet, and saw a small, green, catapilar like creature. "Gigglepie! Giggle giggle" Ash was a little worried about the catapilar. "Huh? Can you help me get out of this string please?" Gigglepie didn't listen. Instead, he began taking off Ash's shoes. Ash was unsure how a tiny little catapilar had such strength to take off his shoes. The gigglepie looked at Ash for a moment, then began tickling his socked feet by crawling up and down. Ash tried his best not to laugh. But his feet were so unbearably ticklish. "Ghh...ngh...i'm n-not going to...grrr...l-laugh...you can't make me." The gigglepie crawled faster. Ash was barely able to hold back his laughter. He did let a few giggles slip out though. "Giggle giggle gigglepie!" Gigglepie crawled around for a few minutes. Eventually Ash broke out into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! Nohohohohohoho!" "Gigglepie!" Gigglepie was impressed with itself. He finally got Ash laughing. He continued crawling across his feet for at least another 2 minutes. Then it decided to really have fun with Ash. Gigglepie took off Ash's socks. "Please...no...just let me go...I can barely breathe..." Ash said out of breath. "Gigigiggle" gigglepie slowly began to crawl across Ash's feet. Ash started laughing automatically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP IT! PLHEHEHEHEHEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gigglepie didn't want to stop. He wanted to tickle Ash's feet for a long time. It crawled around faster and faster the more it tickled his bare feet. "PLEAHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST STAHAHAHAHAP!" Gigglepie blushed a little. He found Ash's pleads for mercy adorable. "Gigglepie giggle!" Eventually it got to the point where Ash was crying tears of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY AHAHAHAHARE YOU DOHIHOHOHOING THIS TO MEHEHEHEHHEHE?" "Gigigiggle!" Gigglepie crawled around for at least 6 minutes. Ash began panting. "Oh my...it finally... stopped...thank you..." Gigglepie untied Ash from the string. Ash put his shoes and socks back on. As he was walking away, gigglepie followed him. "Huh? Why are you following me?" "Gigglepie giggle giggle!" It looked like gigglepie wanted to join Ash on his adventure. "Wait...do you want to be my first caught ticklemon?" Gigglepie nodded. "Alright! Here we go!" Ash threw a ticklemon container at gigglepie. The ball flashed 3 times before saying "capture succes!" Ash jumped for joy. "I CAUGHT MY FIRST TICKLEMON!" Ash quickly ran back to find Misty and Ticklechu.


End file.
